


Campfire Catch-up

by tokumei108



Category: Langrisser Series
Genre: Gen, headcanons used to fill some gaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: Takes place between Chapters 5 and 6 of Langrisser II. Keith and Lester have a conversation at night by the campfire.
Relationships: Keith & Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Parallels Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Campfire Catch-up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



> Since it's vague or unknown exactly when Keith and Lester met each other and became friends, I inserted in some headcanons. Hopefully they are not too jarring.

“So we’re babysitting a bunch of kids, huh?”

Keith looked up to find Lester standing next to him, drink in hand. After fleeing from flames earlier in the day, most of the group was already asleep, exhausted from the battle and the subsequent travel. Although the younger ones were eager to keep pressing forward, Jessica had asked the group to stop soon after sunset, knowing that there was still a way to go before they’d reach the temple. Hein may have been chatty earlier, but he was the first to fall asleep, with Liana and Cherie and finally Elwin soon to follow. Jessica had joined the girls, while Rohga did whatever he did. Keith was awake mostly because he claimed first watch, but he didn’t mind having some company, especially if it was his old friend.

Keith shook his head. “We have Madam Jessica of course, and Rohga.”

Lester looked over to the large mercenary, who had settled down away from the others. “He’s not much of a talker, is he?”

Keith nodded. “It’s an alliance of convenience. Elwin likes him well enough though.”

“I see. Well, as long as he doesn’t cause trouble it’s fine.”

Lester took a seat next to Keith and a long sip of his drink. It smelled like ale.

“How long have we known each other?” Keith wondered, remembering a time when Lester boasted about the amount of ale he could drink without getting drunk.

“Are you trying to say we’re old now?” Lester growled.

“Well, it has been a while, right?” Kalxath had always respected Jessica and maintained good relations with her. That was the reason Keith had first met Lester back in the day and how they had become friends.

Lester laughed. “Yeah, considering the list of complaints I have heard about your precious princess. You got the short end of the babysitting stick.”

Keith blushed. Well, he did say a lot of things about Cherie to Lester, but it was a mix of good and bad. Her energy and spunk were things he liked, even if it gave him headaches at times. It was just like… “It’s not any worse than dealing with you.”

“Hey!” Lester exclaimed. He set down his drink. “Well, true, I do get a bit…riled up easily.”

They both laughed at Lester’s gross understatement.

Once the laughter died out, Keith looked around camp again, the glint of Elwin’s circlet catching his eye. “So, about Elwin…”

“I just follow what Madam Jessica wants,” Lester answered brusquely. “That’s all.”

Keith sighed. “I guess I’m the same, for Princess Cherie.” It seemed like they were in agreement, that it didn’t really matter what they thought of Elwin, they would follow their charge’s decisions until the end.

Lester shook his head. “I just hope the kid makes the right decisions.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah. I suppose it’s pointless to dwell on it too much.”

Lester patted Keith’s shoulder. “You think too much.”

“Perhaps.” Keith chuckled. He turned to look Lester straight in the eye. “Captain Lester, I look forward to working with you.”

Lester made a sour face. “Hey, don’t make things suddenly formal! It’s weird.”

“Well, I hope I don’t get sick of you,” Keith replied with a sly smile.

“Don’t go so far the other direction!” Lester exclaimed. He playfully punched Keith’s shoulder. “Well, I think I should turn in for the night. Make sure to wake me up later for watch, okay? Can’t let those kids run circles around us tomorrow.”

Keith nodded. “Sleep well, Lester.”

“Night.”

As Lester wandered off to find a comfortable place and position to sleep in, Keith looked down at his hands. There would be rough times ahead, but with Lester on their side, things wouldn’t be so bad…


End file.
